Barry's love problem
by mome-ch
Summary: Barry was working all night on his paperwork when he heard a noise down stairs not expecting any visitor he went down stairs and saw someone he didn't expect.


It was three am on a Friday night, Barry still up riding down police report he was just about to finish his paper work when a sound hit the speedsters ear. Thinking it was just the wind the speedsters continued with his work.

Five minutes later and there it was the sound again, not ignoring this time Barry got up and started to go down his stairs in order to find where the sound was coming. When he got down the stairs, Barry heard the noise coming from the front door.

"Are you serious is someone really trying to break into my house" as Barry walked towered the door he heard the door open and a shadow walked into the house. "Hey who's out there" Barry really couldn't believe this was happening to him but then again Barry really couldn't blame the burglar for being unlucky to try and break in to the speedsters house.

When Barry turned on the light's Barry sighed in relief when he figured out the identity of his burglar. "God dammit Hal"

"Oh hey Barry mind if I use your bathroom" was Hal response as he walked deeper into the house and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here go home" Barry said as he looked at Hal covered in cuts and bruises, out of habit Barry walked into the kitchen and graved an old rag and walked out backed into the living room and motioned Hal to sit on the couch so he could tend to his wounds.

"I can't I didn't pay my bills"

"Again" Barry stopped cleaning his wounds and gave him a stern look.

"Yeah well it's been a month scenes I left earth to go to Oa for my training mission"

Barry sighed "And your first thought was to come and bug me"

"You know me so well baby" Hal teased as he felt Barry continued to clean the cut he had on his upper lip. Barry fought to try to keep himself from blushing.

"Yeah well someone has to keep an eye on you" Barry said as he finished cleaning his wounds

"awwww you do care" Hal said with a smug smile

Barry blushed and stud up quick and started to walk towards the stairs "Shut up of course I care about you idiot" and he begin to walk up the stairs.

Hal was completely speechless usually when he says stuff like that to Barry he would just blow him of or just laugh it off but not this time. Hal powered down his ring and his suit disappeared then he got up and started to go up the stairs.

"I can't believe that dumb idiot thinking I don't care about him" Barry said to himself as he passed back and forth in his room. "And why I'm I so angry about it" as he stooped passing he couldn't figure out why his hand where sweaty and his heart was racing, a thought was about to pop in his head when he heard a knock on the door

"Barry are you in there" Barry just looked at door for a while not knowing what to do and more importantly why he was so got damn nervous.

"Come on Bear I know you're in there I can hear you breathing, look if it was something I said I'm sorry I'll just leave if I'm bugging you" When Barry heard Hal walking away from his door he panicked and open the door as quick as he could.

"WAIT DON'T GO" Barry yelled as he bumped into Hal and both fell to the floor.

"Ouch! Bear I know you like me but come on you got to buy me a drink first" Hal joked as he felt Barry on top of his chest.

When he didn't feel Barry move he freaked out. "Hey Barry are you okay" when he sat up he felt Barry tighten his grip on Hal's chest. "Barry?"

"What if I do like you would you think I'm weird" As Barry said that he tilted his head back to face Hal.

"Barry? What are you talking about?"

"Would you think I'm gross if I said I like you" Barry said as he stared at Hal more intensely.

Hal didn't know what to say or more importantly he didn't know what to think and by the look of it Barry wasn't joking he know that when Barry gave people that look he was serious.

"Barry I- I don't know what to say" Hal felt Barry embrace loosen and saw him scout away from him he couldn't see Barry eye's anymore.

"Barry I-"

"Its fine Hal after all you're not into guys so just forget about it" Barry said as he got up from the floor.

"If you want you can stay as long as you want you know where everything is at so goodnight" Barry said as his speed into his room"

"Barry wait "By the time Hal spoke up Barry was already gone, "Great Hal way to screw that up" Hal got up from the floor and started to walk towered the bathroom.

Barry sat on the edge of his bed hating himself for what he said to Hal and thinking that he might have ruined their friendship with a big sigh he started to undress and got ready for bed.

"Hal was sitting in the bathtub trying to figure out why Barry would confess to him he never saw any signs of Barry being interested in him Hal knows that he cares about Barry enough to risk his life for him but he wasn't sure if he liked him in that way with a big sigh Hal got up from the bathtub not knowing what to do he dried up and stared to get dressed.

Barry was laying in his bed not being able to sleep he sat up then he heard a knock on his door for a second time today.

"Barry can I come in"

"No"

"Come on Barry I want to talk to you"

"Just go away Hal" Barry said as he buried his face into his hand.

"Not a chance buddy I need to talk to you"

"I'm not going to open the door"

"Fine have it your way then"

Barry didn't hear Hal anymore then before he knew it he heard someone run towered his door and then his door flew open and Hal crashed into his bed post.

Barry shot up from his bed and went towered Hal side. "Hal are you alright god your such and idiot what were you thinking"

Hal just groaned "Why is it every time I'm with you I always seem to find a way to hurt myself"

Barry just laughed at Hal's response "Well like I just said you're an idiot"

"Maybe your right maybe I am an idiot" Hal just laid there staring at Barry and Barry felt really uncomfortable.

"Hal are you okay" Barry said as he waved a hand in front of Hal's face and Hal caught it and sat up.

"Barry I don't how I feel about you but I know if I ever lost you I don't know what I would do an-"

Barry cut him off with his laugh "You mean you don't know where you'd go sleep right"

"NO! I mean I won't know what I would do with myself" Hal squeezed Barry hands ever harder.

"Hal you're hurting me"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever left"

"Hal just St-"

"I wouldn't I-I"

"HAL PLEAS STOP"

When Hal heard Barry pleas and an insane idea struck him suddenly. Hal grabbed the back of Barry's neck and pulled him down so their foreheads were touching. Tiny stars burst in Barry's eyes and electricity burned down his spine and across his shoulders like fire. He sucked in a startled gasp of air, their noses brushing together when he moved. Hal's fingers were threading into his hair and his other hand was closing around Barry's bicep, pulling him closer. Hal had no idea how this was happening. He couldn't _think_ – not with so many thoughts running through him and the look in Barry's eyes.

His head was already buzzing, but Barry didn't relent any. The power kept surging hotter and hotter, and Hal decided that _he_ wouldn't yield either. He shoved Barry into the floor and shifted his head to the side, pressing their mouths together hungrily. Barry kissed back forcefully, wrapping one arm around Hal's waist and tugging him down so they were flush against one another. Hal blindly pushed Barry's knees apart and slipped one hand under his shirt, feeling the sharp contours of the muscles below his ribs. The constant, low hum coming from Barry's body almost made it sound like he was purring, and Hal found it fascinating. He pulled Barry's head back and kissed his way down the speedster's throat, feeling pleased when the hum got louder. Hal heard him give a small groan when he bit the skin just beneath his ear.

"We… can't… nah – do – not… do- this…," Barry struggled to say between violent kisses from Hal. Everything was happening to fast for him first Hal rejected him and now they're making out on his bed room floor unless.

Hal was lost in the kiss he loved every second of it until he felt pain on his mouth at first he ignored it then he felt something drip from his chin then he pulled away and saw that it was his blood. He couldn't believe that Barry just bit him.

"Barry you bit me" Hal said surprised.

Barry tried to catch his breath "Don't play with me Hal"

"What are you talking about Barry I'm no-"

"Yes you are I know for a fact that you don't like me in that way so tell me why are you doing this"

Hal didn't know what to say you could just tell him that he liked them all of a sudden but he had to tell him something.

"Barry I don't know why I kissed you but one things for sure I can't live without you and nothing going to change that" Hal said as he placed a hand on Barry cheek.

"Barry looked into his eyes and saw that everything Hal just said was the truth. Tear begin to threaten to come out as he leaned towered Hal's hand.

"You're such an idiot "Barry whispered as he leaned to hug Hal.

"I know I am" Hal sighed and looked up at the watch and noticed that it had gotten really late.

"How about you and I get some sleep" Hal suggested as he got up and started to help Barry up.

Berry snorted and started laughing" see I told you that you only needed me for a place to crash"

Hal just stared at him and in a blink of an eye Barry found himself under Hal on his bed.

"For the last time Barry you mean more to me than anything" Hal said as he pressed his forehead against Barry's.

Barry just stared at him with the biggest smile he ever had and sighed, "So what are we here" Barry asked as he reached up to Hal.

"I don't know but I'm ready to try this whole dating thing if you are" Hal said as he put his hand over Barry's.

"Look Hal I don't want you to force yourself to date me if you're not into dating guys then I understand" Barry said as he stared at Hal.

"Your right I'm not into guys but I know that I want to give use a try if you're up to it"

Barry didn't know what to say he couldn't believe that Hal was serious about him then the tears begin to spill out he tried to hide it but Hal stopped him then he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Please don't cry anymore" Hal whispered as he lowered himself to capture Barry lips in a slow and loving kiss then he looked up at Barry.

"We should really get some sleep it's already five a.m." Hal said as he laid next to Barry.

"Your right I have work in three hours" Barry said as he sighed knowing how tired he was going to be once he go to work.

"Sorry it look like every time I come here I always seem to cause you trouble" Hal said feeling sleep catching up to him.

Barry snorted as he heard what Hal said "Its fine no matter where you are you always cause me trouble" Then he heard Hal breath slowly and then notice that Hal fell asleep "Really " Barry just started laughing then he felt over take him and fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

><p>I been in a superhero slash mood lately mainly supermanbatman and Green lantern/flash

There just so cute anyway i saw this really cute pic on tumblr that inspired this story check it out

post/81297290201/hiruhirudo-at-least-i-remember-your-address

i know i suck at riding so don't hurt my feelings that much enjoy cx


End file.
